


Best Intentions

by Lampsprite



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampsprite/pseuds/Lampsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, strippers? This was the ‘fun activity’ they thought would make him relax on his birthday? He’d had plans to relax, already. In the shop with his bike. He’d just installed the engine and had been looking forward to finishing it before they’d all barged in and dragged him out to this place that might as well have been a brothel.</p><p>Or the one where Jack becomes a prostitute (maybe) and Hiccup's friends are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more Hijack... ;)
> 
> Don't worry. There won't be any dubcon or noncon in this, but there will definitely be sex...in a brothel.

"Astrid…seriously…I don’t need - "

"Ohoh, I beg to differ!" Snotlout leered at him, then threw his head back to take another shot and slammed the glass on the table. "Everyone needs to get laid." He swayed on his stool right into Hiccup’s personal space and narrowed his eyes. Hiccup grimaced. The breath he puffed into Hiccup’s face was moist and sharp like lamp oil. "Dude, how are you _still_ a virgin? I’m surprised you haven’t exploded from a severe case of blue balls.”

Hiccup sent him a withering look and frowned around the glass lip of the gin and tonic he’d been nursing since they’d entered the club.

Seriously, strippers? This was the ‘fun activity’ they thought would make him relax on his birthday? He’d had plans to relax, already. In the shop with his bike. He’d just installed the engine and had been looking forward to finishing it before they’d all barged in and dragged him out to this place that might as well have been a brothel.

He’d heard the rumors on campus often enough, discussed in hushed tones during lectures and boasted about by frat boys in the quad. There were rooms upstairs at this club and they weren’t for dancing.

Tuffnut snorted into his whiskey, and he shared a grin with Ruffnut. Traitors.

Astrid sighed. “This is non-negotiable, Hiccup. This is our happy-birthday-you’re-legal! gift to you.”

“I don’t want it,” Hiccup muttered against his glass. He may have been legal, but what they had planned for him wasn’t. He should know. His father was the mayor. He sank on his stool, feeling hunted. “Really, thanks but no thanks.”

He could feel the prickle of Astrid’s eyes on him, which made him tense despite all the alcohol working through his system. Although, it was probably because of the alcohol that he’d challenged her in the first place. Impaired judgement and all that. He wouldn’t be surprised if this had been her plan all along.

She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and he stiffened. Apparently, he was still sober enough to be wary. Her tone was deceptively sweet when she leaned down and spoke into his ear. “You’re 21 years old and we’ve spent a lot of money, money we can’t get back.”

Hiccup frowned and turned back to look at her. She appeared a little fuzzy around the edges in the dim light from the bar, but her expression was clear enough. Something heavy dropped into the pit of his stomach. She wasn’t lying. “How much?”

"Enough that I won’t be getting that car next year," Astrid replied and she looked a little wistful.

"Wha - ? Astrid!" Hiccup stared at her in horrified shock. She’d been saving up for that car for years. Ever since she’d gotten that low wage job at the Berk Diner, the hottest place in town for high school prom dates and hung-over college students. It wasn’t uncommon for her to come back to the apartment they all shared at the buttcrack of dawn, reeking of burger grease and puke, only to wash it all off and head straight to class. She’d sacrificed a lot for that car.

She blinked and the wistful expression disappeared. He could see the moment she pulled herself together, her blue eyes hardening with determination as she eyed him. “It’s worth it.”

"But-" he sputtered. He was really pretty sure that it wasn’t. He didn’t even want…if only she knew. The guilt was almost unbearable. All of that money…how could she - ?

"Hiccup, we care about you," Astrid cut in, and her eyes softened. "You’re our friend and you deserve to be happy."

"I am - " he replied, gripping his cool, perspiring glass like a lifeline, but she just shook her head.

She leaned forward, her gaze flitting about the crowded club before she spoke just under her breath. “We didn’t pay for a woman.”

Hiccup’s breath hitched in his throat and he glanced over at Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut with wide eyes, but they were all ignoring him, unusually silent as they stared at the wall of alcohol and sipped their drinks. He bit his lip and glanced back at Astrid, his face flushing with heat. “I…”

"This way it’s safe and confidential," she stated and she squeezed his shoulder to steady him. "You won’t have to worry about your father - "

"Hah!" Hiccup laughed. It sounded a bit hysterical and too loud in his own ears. He ducked his head and rubbed at his eyes. "W-why…H-how did you even…?"

"I figured it out when we were dating," she confided gently. He stared at her, his mouth slack. That was three years ago. _Odin_.”You don’t think I would’ve ever broken up with you if I hadn’t suspected something, did you?” She looked away and something like hurt twisted her delicate features before it was gone. “I loved you.”

"Oh…Astrid…I…" He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. It was hard to get air into his lungs. The alcohol probably didn’t help. His head was spinning. "I never meant…"

"It’s okay." She squeezed his shoulder again. "You have to stop beating yourself up over this. You do too much of that. We didn’t just decide on this gift on a whim, you know? We thought it’d be good for you."

Hiccup eyed her and bit his lip. His face was still burning like he’d set it on fire. “Thank you, really, Astrid, but…” He glanced back at the other three who were sitting too stiffly to be natural. At any other time, he’d roll his eyes. “Tuff and Ruff, and Snotlout? Really?”

Astrid shrugged, her lips quirking up. “It was Tuffnut’s idea.”

If Hiccup had been drinking, he probably would’ve choked. As it was, it was a near thing on his own spit. He was lucky his mouth had gone dry the moment Astrid had settled her hand on his shoulder.

Astrid smiled as Tuffnut actually turned around in his stool and raised a glass to him. Hiccup stared at him, the strength draining out of his limbs. Thor’s left nipple, what was his life?

"You _knew_?” Hiccup accused, perhaps hypocritically betrayed. He wasn’t even sure who he was talking to at that point. Probably all three of them.

Snotlout just smirked, finally swiveling in his stool, goblet in hand, to look at him again, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut shrugged in unison.

"We came across your search history," Ruffnut offered.

"Computers are a wondrous thing." Tuffnut mused with a wistful smile that threatened to split his face.

"What a time to be alive," Snotlout agreed, and they all toasted each other.

Hiccup groaned. “I don’t even want to know why you were looking through my laptop.” He thought he’d locked it. “How’d you figure out my password?”

"You have a plethora of posters," Tuffnut recounted, which would have seemed like a non-sequitur, but Snotlout coughed and it sounded suspiciously like ‘dragons’.

Hiccup refused to feel embarrassed. They shouldn’t have been in his room anyway. Although, in light of recent discoveries, his dragon posters were definitely the least embarrassing things of his that they had seen. He really hoped they hadn’t found the external hard drive he kept in a box beneath his bed. His search history was bad enough.

"So are you going to accept your present?" Astrid asked, cutting through his shame-spiral with a no-nonsense tone, like she was talking about the weather (which was always 50 shades of gray on Berk so it really wasn’t worth mentioning). She was confident, demanding. Victorious.

He raised his glass to his lips with trembling fingers and tipped his head back, swallowing the rest of his drink like a shot. It was obvious she knew his answer before he even opened his mouth. Odin help him.

 

* * *

 

God, it was freezing out here.

Jack blew into his cupped hands to keep them warm before stuffing them beneath his armpits and dancing a jig that was designed to keep his feet out of the snow as much as possible, but probably made him look like a crazy person. He felt like a crazy person, actually, standing out here at the back of a club in broad daylight, but it’s not like he had a choice. He pulled his hood even further over his head and shivered, waiting.

Finally, the handle of the door creaked downward and a tall man in a trench coat exited the building, a lighter in his hand. Jack stared at him as he pulled a packet of marlboro’s out of his pocket and tapped it against his thigh. The guy was completely oblivious to him, leaning against the brick wall only feet away, as he pulled a cig out and held it between his lips.

Jack coughed, deliberately loud, and the guy jumped, his cigarette and lighter flying in two separate directions as he flailed. Jack couldn’t help laughing at the look on the guy’s face. His eyebrows looked like two caterpillars trying to hide under his salt-gray hairline.

The guy scowled at him.

"Hey, I’m - " Jack began, and took a step forward.

"No," the guy bit out and he turned back to the door.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "You didn’t even hear what I had to say."

The guy turned back to eye him, his hand on the door handle. “Kid, I know exactly what you were going to say and the answer is no.”  
  
“What? _Rude_.” Jack frowned, but the guy just stepped through the door. He’d nearly closed it shut behind him before Jack scrambled forward and jammed his foot through the opening. It was probably good his feet were so numb from the cold. The guy banged the door against his foot a few times before he realized it was there. Jack winced. That was going to hurt later. “Wait, wait, wait!”

"Get out of the doorway," the guy growled, showing off his seriously massive buck teeth. Seriously, he looked like an angry rabbit.

"Dude, I need a job," Jack protested, struggling to keep the door open as the guy leaned against it with his full weight.

"What you need is a pair of shoes," the guy bit back.

"Gee thanks," Jack retorted sarcastically. "I hadn’t noticed. I’ll just get those with the money I don’t have from my job that doesn’t exist."

He felt the pressure let off on the door and tried not to stumble forward when it opened inward. The guy stared down at him, his expression pinched.

"You have the most epic bitch-face, you know that?" Jack observed out loud, because really, he had no sense of self-preservation. "You should trademark that thing. Sell it on eBay."

Surprisingly, the bitch-face did not subside. If anything, the man only looked more constipated. “Your lack of employment is mind-boggling.”

Jack frowned up at him, but then the guy just turned around and left the door ajar. Jack stood outside like an idiot, uncertain, before he decided what the hell and he slipped in after him. He caught up with the guy at the end of a hallway where the light fixtures flickered in and out like they were about to get murdered by a psycho wearing a hockey-mask in a bad horror film. Luckily, the hallway was conspicuously free of psychos, unless he counted the man he was following. He might have need of his employment, but he hadn’t ruled that out.

He followed the guy into a room at the end that was pitch black until the guy flipped a switch and some overhead lights buzzed on, casting everything in an orange glow.

Jack’s eyes caught upon a series of paintings that looked like Easter eggs, and raised a brow. His psycho senses were definitely tingling. “Interesting decor.”

"Sit down," the guy stated gruffly, and he took a seat himself on the other side of the giant oak desk that looked older than Jack.

Jack eyed the plush, pink chair across from him, then shrugged and sat. It nearly swallowed him up as he sank into it, but he had to admit, it felt great on his ass.

The guy leaned forward and scowled at him. “What do you want?”

"A job," he replied slowly. Seriously, he thought he’d made that pretty clear.

The guy’s eyebrow twitched. “What kind of job?”

Jack stared at him. “This is a brothel, right?”

The guy raised a brow, independent of the other. “Not legally.”

"But illegally?" Jack prodded, already irritated. "Come on, man. We both know this is a brothel. Hell, I’m pretty sure the police are aware. They come here often enough."

The man scowled. “Just spell it out for me, kid. What is it that you want to do here?”

"I want to have sex," Jack replied, shifting in his seat. "For money." There. He didn’t think he could spell it out any plainer than that.

The guy sat back in his chair. The light flickered overhead. “Do you have any experience?”

"I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking," Jack retorted.

The guy just stared at him, clearly unimpressed. Jack stared back. The guy shook his head. “ _Crikey_. How old are you?”

"Legal," Jack replied. "Do I have the job?"

The guy ignored him. “Are you clean?”

Jack stared at him, nonplussed.

"Have you been tested?" The guy clarified.

"Oh, yeah," Jack stuffed a hand into one of the pockets of his hoody and pulled out a clump of papers. He flattened them on the desk. He smirked. "I went to a clinic two weeks ago. Got a clean bill of health."

The guy eyed the papers and then looked up at him. “Mm.” He looked like he needed a nap. There were bags under his eyes that could hide candy corn. The guy leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling like it held all the answers to the universe.

Jack looked up there and just saw a lot of cracks, and dead bugs clumped in the middle of the light fixture. Seriously, the guy wondered if _Jack_ was clean. Maybe Jack should be the one worrying if he’d catch some sort of communicable disease. One misplaced splinter from that desk would probably give him tetanus. Gross.

"Why do you even want this job, kid?" the guy questioned gruffly. He was eyeing Jack again, apparently satisfied with his contemplation of the ceiling.

"I need the money," Jack replied. Seriously, isn’t that the reason everyone wanted a job?

"Are you homeless?"

"No." Jack frowned, irritated. "I’m in college."

"Really?" The man looked at him like he was skeptical. Jack should know. He’d gotten plenty of those looks before, the kind that led to people staring right through him like he wasn’t even there. Like he wasn’t even worth their notice. "What’s your major."

"Education." Jack jut his chin up, daring the guy to rib him for it. The man’s expression was inscrutable. Jack shrugged. "I love kids."

The guy looked constipated again.

"Not like that!" Jack retorted hotly. "God."

The guy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Blimey, mate, I hope you aren’t on drugs.”

"Do I look like I can afford drugs?" Jack countered. God, this guy was a dick. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here. This wasn’t worth it. Of course, he thought that before an image of Mary flashed in his mind, and he deflated. This was all for her sake, after all. He had to take care of her.

"Fine," the guy muttered, and he looked tired again.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"You’ve got a job," the man told him. "Congratulations."

"Oh, great!" Jack grinned. "When do I start?"

"First things first." the guy pointed at him.

Jack nodded. “I’m all ears, man.”

"Do you prefer women or men?"

"Uh…" Jack’s face heated, and he looked down at his lap uncomfortably. "Either. Both. No preference."

"Hm," the man hummed thoughtfully. "Top or bottom?"

"Um…I’m not sure," Jack replied and seriously his ears were burning now. What the hell? He had to get it together. He was supposed to convince this guy he was comfortable having sex with random strangers. Even if he wasn’t. Necessarily. "I’ve only ever been top."

"You’ll have to experiment," the guy stated roughly.

"Right," Jack agreed, a lump in his throat.

The guy stared at him for an uncomfortable moment and Jack repressed his urge to fidget before the man tugged a worn leather notebook out of his desk drawer and opened it to the page that was bookmarked. He flipped through the pages idly before his finger rested upon an entry and he quirked a lip in the closest approximation to a smile Jack had ever seen on the guy’s face. The guy closed the notebook with a snap and he caught his eye. “Looks like you’ll have your first client tonight.”

"Oh…" Jack blurted, and his heart started beating hard and fast in his throat. That was fast. "Okay. Yeah."

He followed the guy out of his office in a daze, reminding himself that he didn’t exactly have a choice. That he had, in fact, wanted this to happen. He was committed and he was doing this. Even if his client was a 300 pound he-man who only topped with a cock the width of an elephant’s trunk.

Jack shuddered. God, he really, really hated being poor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm angels-are-robots on Tumblr. Follow and message me there if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets rather more explicit here, folks. ;)

Jack grunted, feeling like a total jackass with his face mashed against a pillow and his lube slick fingers fumbling for his hole.  He couldn’t say he’d never started out in this position before, but where he was heading was certainly uncharted territory. 

The moment the guy, Mr. Bunnymund (and what kind of name was that, seriously?), agreed to allow him into his den of inequity, Jack was unceremoniously scrubbed clean with absolutely no respect for his personal space or dignity by a group of women who called themselves the _Toothfairies_.  One minute he was shoved into the washroom and the next, the women swarmed him, chattering a mile a minute as they divested him of his clothes and molested him bodily.  One of them even opened his mouth and stared at his teeth before he could jerk away.  Apparently, he had very nice bicuspids.  Alright then. 

The women managed to clean every inch of him – _every inch of him_ – before he could even react.  They scraped some sort of aromatic body gel into his cold skin with the aid of an assortment of loofahs while they ran shampoo and conditioner through his hair with their spindly fingers.  Then he was shoved into a shower where he could finally warm up and take a moment to regret all of his life choices. 

That was until he stepped out and the women were on him again, wrapping him up in fluffy white towels. And dressing him in a luxurious, white silk robe that felt blessedly soft on his raw skin and fell down to his ankles.  They tittered with amusement as they pushed him, stumbling like a new-born giraffe, back out into the hallway where Mr. Bunnymund stood waiting for him, looking as dour as ever. 

“I’ve been violated,” Jack informed him and he couldn’t hold back a shudder at the memory of their hands slipping _into_ some pretty unmentionable places. 

Mr. Bunnymund only smirked, the bastard.  “Not yet.”

Something knotted in Jack’s stomach, but he forced himself to smirk back.  “At least that’s something I can look forward to.”

Bunnymund rolled his eyes heavenward and Jack grinned, but it grew strained when the man led him down the hall and into another room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Bunnymund smirked and etched an overly regal bow.  “Your winter palace, my liege.”

Jack groaned as he stared at the monstrosity before him.  It was an entirely white bedroom with ice-blue accents and fake icicles hanging from the ceiling that glittered in the warm lamp light.  A huge round bed sat right in the middle of the floor like a center piece.  It could probably fit about six people across it.  Jack raised an unimpressed brow when he glanced back at the man behind him.  “I know my hair is white as snow, but isn’t this overkill?”

“Frozen is big this year.” Bunnymund replied, completely deadpan, but his eyes flashed with amusement.  He was enjoying this entirely too much. 

“Yeah…with _children_ ,” Jack muttered.

“This is a fantasy,” Bunnymund prodded gruffly.  “Play your part well and you’ll get paid.”

“What is my part?” Jack questioned carefully, something like panic clenching in his chest. 

“The ice prince,” the man replied.  “You’ve been waiting for your lover to scale your icy tower.  You’ve been waiting for him for a bloody long time, thinking about him.  So he can expect you to be ready for him when he comes.”

“That is the worst – “ Jack began, but Bunnymund tossed something at him and luckily, he had great reflexes because he managed to catch the object before it smacked him hard in the chest.  The momentary relief was brief, however, because the shape and texture was pretty difficult to mistake.  “What the hell?”

“That’s how you’ll get ready,” Mr. Bunnymund told him slowly like he doubted Jack had two brain cells to rub together.

Jack glared down at the humongous, ice-blue dildo that he now gingerly held in his hands like it was a live cobra waiting to strike.  He couldn’t help noticing, however, that despite its color, it was incredibly…life-like, firm yet squishy, and velvety to the touch.  It was also very, very big.  “This is how I’ll get broken in half, you mean.”

“There’s a gallon of vanilla astroglide on the nightstand,” Bunnymund stated dryly.  Jack followed his gaze to confirm that, yes, that was, in fact, a shit-ton of lubricant sitting in a bottle next to the bed.  Holy God.  He didn’t even know it was available in that size.  Bunnymund smirked.  “I suggest you take some time to prepare yourself.  Your client will arrive in half an hour.”

“Seriously, no one’s dick is this big,” Jack protested in mounting horror. 

Mr. Bunnymund sent him a flat look.  “You prepare yourself now so that you won’t need to prepare yourself later.  With enough time and skill…” the man paused and he looked him up and down with a dubious expression.  “ _Anyone_ can handle something of this size, including shoeless virgins.”

Jack bristled.  “I’m not a – “

“So I was right to think you can’t handle this,” Bunnymund interrupted.

And Jack stopped short, gaping at him.  “No…I just – “

Bunnymund raised his bushy brows, expectant.

“No,” Jack replied, involuntarily squeezing the elephant-sized dildo in his grip.  The man had trapped him. Ugh.  “No, I can.”

“Good.” Bunnymund nodded, but he was still frowning as if he expected Jack to break down at any moment.  Maybe he even hoped for it.

“Great.”  Jack scowled and glared right back.  If there was anything worse than shoving something the size of a prized stallion’s dick inside of him, it was this guy not believing that he could shove something the size of a prized stallion’s dick inside of him.  It was a matter of pride.  Or something.

“Crikey,” Mr. Bunnymund sighed.  Apparently he could see exactly what was going through Jack’s head and he didn’t approve, the ass. He jabbed a finger toward the bed.  “Prepare yourself.  Now.”

“Fine,” Jack huffed, unable to mask the petulance in his tone, but the man didn’t seem to hear it or care, because he left and slammed the door behind him with no further comment.

That’s how Jack found himself in his current predicament, running the pads of his two first fingers along the tight, puckered rim of his opening and breathing harshly into the satin pillows.  He could see the dildo lying innocuously on the bed where he’d left it; intimidating in its impossible hugeness.  He bit his lip and tried to relax.  The most he’d ever managed was two fingers during some particularly exploratory self-love sessions when his dorm mates were away, but now he’d definitely have to introduce a third; maybe even a fourth.  Hell, maybe even his _whole hand_ before he could even think about shoving that rubber monstrosity up inside of himself. 

Jack groaned and closed his eyes.  He tried to think of something else besides the hammering of his heart beat in his ear drums; something that could get him in the mood.  He only had half an hour.  Crap.

He tried to dig up some of his favorite fantasies: Samantha from eighth grade with her long black hair, Joey from little league with his lanky limbs, that cute girl from the Starbucks line.  He latched onto the image of her long golden hair and wide hips as he pushed a slick finger past his tight rim of muscle until it was buried to the second knuckle and he could curl it experimentally.  He thought about coming up behind her and gripping her waist, burying his nose at the nape of her neck as she melted back against him.

He slid his wriggling finger all the way in, but the images weren’t congruous with what he was doing now.  Of course they weren’t.  It just felt weird and disjointed.  He scowled and pressed another finger inside to join the first, scissoring them a bit to loosen himself up.  He gritted his teeth against the slight burn and stretch, and he thought of something else.  Her hair became shorter, her hips narrower and lean, her shoulders wider until it wasn’t a she anymore.  His fantasy person was a brunet now and when this mystery person turned, his eyes were a very specific and familiar shade of green.  _Oh_.  Jack bucked with a gasp and involuntarily curled his fingers, accidentally finding his prostate and applying just enough pressure to awaken something inside of him that he thought he was too nervous to feel. 

“Shit,” he moaned, and pulled his fingers out to grab the bottle of lube again, dripping a liberal amount onto his hand this time before he shoved them back inside. 

This time when he closed his eyes again, the image of the person pressing him into the mattress was a lot clearer.  One student out of the hundreds in his english class.  He’d recognize him anywhere, especially in his own fantasies.  They’d never talked.  He didn’t even know the guy’s name, but his face was full of freckles and framed by a strong jaw line that was somehow a winning combination for Jack’s libido if the idle nights he’d spent fantasizing about him were any indication.  He pressed a third finger inside of himself and imagined it was his classmate doing it instead. 

The guy had nice hands.  Somehow Jack had noticed that since the first day.  His fingers were long and lean even though his nails were bitten down to the quick.  There was something about the guy that was just…Jack groaned as he pushed further inside, spreading the lube as far as he could reach.  His muscles were more relaxed than he’d anticipated and the probing slide of his fingers was easier than he thought it would be.  If only his client could be him. Then maybe he’d actually enjoy this. 

He eyed the dildo again, lying innocuously just feet from his face.  His hole definitely felt looser and wetter.  He didn’t know if it was enough to take whatever monster cock his client apparently had, but he knew he didn’t have much more time.  He slid his fingers out with a grunt and sat back on his haunches, glaring at the ice-blue thing with both fear and determination.  Of course, it didn’t do anything but lie there, all huge and ice-blue and terrifying.  Despite that, Jack noticed that he was half-hard, even now.  So he swallowed the lump in his throat and uncapped the lube. 

He dropped what could be a small pond’s worth onto his palm.  After all, you could never have too much lube, probably.  Then he picked up the dildo and slathered it around the circumference.  He had a flash image of doing this to an actual person’s dick and his cock actually twitched in interest.  Which…yeah, Jack had no idea he was capable of such depravity until this very moment, but it would probably serve to make this whole experience easier so he just rolled with it.

He flopped back onto his stomach, smashing his face into the pillow again while making sure to hold the dripping dildo up off of the bed.  Jesus.  He swallowed again, and squirmed until he managed to press the blunt head of the dildo against his opening.  Luckily, his squirming to get into position pushed his own half-hard erection against the mattress and the resulting pleasure from the friction sliced through the thrum of his anxiety pretty damn effectively. 

He hissed and closed his eyes.  He thought of the guy from class again, because hey, if it ain’t broke don’t fix it, right?  He imagined the guy’s lips cocked into one of those errant smiles he sometimes got when he clearly wasn’t listening to the professor and doodling something in his notebook instead.  Jack sighed, relaxing a bit, and pressed the dildo further in until the head breached his rim and sat snuggly just inside.  He gasped at the stretch, but he imagined it was his classmate’s cock.  And that thought was a lot more effective than he was prepared for, because he shuddered and he could feel his cock swelling beneath him, leaking precome so that his lower belly felt a bit sticky with it. 

He pressed the dildo in even further than he’d thought possible, his muscles relatively relaxed and pliant to the intrusion.  His hole was also so slick that he was pretty sure he could feel the slickness of the lube cooling on his inner thighs.  Which was pretty gross, but also…He bit his lip and imagined the guy seeing that, getting off on the sight of his inner thighs and swollen hole glistening as he thrust his cock deeper and deeper into him.  Jack whimpered and mimicked the movement with his hand that gripped the dildo, hitching it all the way inside of himself with a choked off cry.

It was tight.  God, it was tight and a little painful, but it also felt really, really good.  Which was…yep…really unexpected.  Jack shifted a bit and the dildo shifted inside of him just enough that he choked out a groan.  This seemed to be a thing.  This seemed to be _his_ thing, which was crazy, but…he was panting, already out of breath, and his spine was tingling… _tingling_. Just because he'd filled himself up with something that should never even fit inside of him in the first place and, in the process, had managed to nudge his prostate.  All he could do was close his eyes and imagine that this was someone else inside of him, opening him up and thrusting into him until he was so full he…

He pumped the dildo in and out of himself a few more times, but he had to pull it out right after that, because… he was shaking all over.  Even his breathing was shaky.  Seriously, how had he managed to fit that thing in there?  He was trembling all over, but he could already feel his cock was swollen and weeping copiously between his belly and the sheets beneath him.  Shit.  He was way too into this. He had to stop before he finished himself off.  He was young, but he wasn’t seventeen anymore, and he didn’t think he had the sort of refractory period required to get it back up in however much time it would take for his client to arrive.  Crap.  He pushed himself up and looked down to confirm that yep, his cock was already an angry red and smeared with precome.  His skin felt hot and sticky too.  He probably looked crazy and blissed out of his mind. 

He could feel the lube trickling back out of his sensitive hole and he had a flash image of thick, white cum trickling out instead. He shuddered and he wished he could say it was in disgust but the idea that his classmate could fill him up so full with jizz that it trickled back out was hot as hell. His cock twitched and glistened with droplets of precome. And he could feel his hole actually quivering in need at the idea. God. 

He scrambled for the robe that he’d haphazardly thrown onto the end of the bed earlier and wrapped it back around himself, trying to think of things that were decidedly not arousing.  Like his grandmother or…Mr. Bunnymund without clothes.  And yep, that seemed to be working.  Jack could already feel his flush die down as what felt like a bucket of ice cold water ran down his spine instead.  Now he just felt a little sick with nerves again.  He had to do this right with his first client or he wouldn’t be able to keep his job, and then Mary would…no, he had to do this right.  He couldn’t mess this up. 

He let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed in the puddle of his too-long robe, effectively anxious.  What if his client was super ugly or…an asshole?  Or even worse, what if he just forced himself on Jack with no regard for his comfort?  He supposed, grudgingly, that he should be grateful for Bunnymund’s insistence that he prepare himself.  If he hadn’t, he didn’t know if the client he got would be obliging enough to wait for him to be ready.  He wished he’d asked Bunnymund more questions about safety and protocol or who his client was.  He was such an idiot.  He’d gotten too excited and headstrong and now what if –

The knob on the door turned with a squeak and Jack tensed, anxiety flooding like shards of ice in his veins.  It probably would have felt worse if he didn’t still feel kind of blissfully wrecked, but...crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do this.”

“Hiccup…” Astrid squeezed his shoulder.  “You’ll be fine.  These people are professionals.”

“That’s what worries me,” Hiccup retorted.  Was it strange that he wanted his first time to be…special or, at the very least, with someone he knew?  Or someone who hadn’t already had numerous partners before him?  Astrid had lead him to the back of the club where she’d been told the proprietor would meet them, and now they were standing in front of a long crimson curtain.  He turned to her now, and she sighed when she read the anxiety that was probably written across his face.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” she soothed.  “They’re only there to do whatever you want…and if you just want to sit and talk…then they’ll do that.”

Hiccup let out a breath and muttered, “That’s a lot of money to just sit and talk.”

Astrid smiled and shrugged.  “I’m hoping it’ll make you relax and then maybe…”

She wriggled her eyebrows and Hiccup snorted.  She was unbelievable, but the knot in his stomach was already unwinding, despite himself.  “Thanks.  I’m really sorry if…you know…”

She pulled him into a tight hug just as the curtain swished open to reveal an imposing figure.  Hiccup pulled away from her in time to stare up at the tall man frowning down at them beneath two bushy brows of infinite judgment.

“Hiccup Haddock?” 

“Y…es?” Hiccup stuttered.  His stomach dropped as the reality of the situation crashed down around him again.  He couldn’t decide if the rum and coke that still burned in his veins, making both his thoughts and limbs a bit sluggish, was a help or a hindrance in this situation.  Probably a little of both, knowing his luck.

The man raised a bushy brow.  “Mr. Bunnymund.   I’ll be showing you to your room.”

Hiccup gulped in a breath and glanced back at Astrid, who nodded at him encouragingly.  He attempted a smile in return, but it probably looked more like a grimace.  He turned back to this Bunnymund guy and squared his shoulders.  “Okay…just um…lead the way, I guess.”

Mr. Bunnymund’s nose twitched, but he didn’t say anything as he turned around and walked back the way he’d come.  Hiccup trailed him through a long, dark carpeted hallway that looked more like a speakeasy from the twenties than the concrete hall of a prison, despite the fact that Hiccup felt like he was being led to the gallows.  His palms grew sweatier the farther they walked and his mind raced with suppositions about who he’d find in the room Mr. Bunnymund was taking him to.  Would his…partner be a lot older than him?  Would he be ugly?  Hiccup wasn’t exactly picky, but he did have some standards…mostly to do with personal hygiene.  They wouldn’t give him someone who hadn’t showered, would they? 

It was with these ridiculous thoughts swirling through his head that he stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall and Mr. Bunnymund nodded toward it. “This would be you.”

“Oh…uh…thanks,” Hiccup squeaked, then coughed into his fist to clear the frog in his throat.

“If you need anything else,” Mr. Bunnymund continued.  “Just give us a ring.”

“Okay…” Hiccup agreed and turned toward the door, then frowned.  “And how would I…?”

But the man had already left him there.  Okay then.

“Right,” Hiccup muttered, and he stared at the doorknob, gleaming gold in the lamplight of the hall.  “Okay…I’ll just…”  He let out a breath and grabbed the knob before he could think too much about the fear churning in his gut and take that as an excuse to run away screaming in the opposite direction. 

He screwed up his courage and pushed the door open, which released a violently loud creak, but that wasn’t nearly as shocking as the sight he was greeted with on the other side.  The room was white and blue and glittering like some sort of ice palace, if that palace was built in a Las Vegas casino.  The décor was very…80s.  And at the center of it was the largest bed he’d ever seen.  Like, something someone might only find in the Playboy Mansion or the Austin Power movies.  But, sitting on top of it, and staring at him with wide blue eyes was…

“J-Jack Frost?” Hiccup squeaked, paralyzed with shock.

“You!” Jack Frost, one of the most popular guys at his college and the guiltiest of Hiccup’s crushes since the beginning of the semester ( _Gods_ ), pointed back at him, mouth gaping. 

Hiccup could only stare.  It felt like he no longer had any control over his limbs or his bodily reactions, because…because Jack _Frost_ was sitting in the middle of a humongous bed in a _brothel_ , clothed only in what could be described as a cascade of ice-blue silk that didn’t leave much to the imagination.  The robes were parted at the front so that Hiccup could see a full strip of soft, pale skin from the delicate wings of Jack’s collar bones all the way down to the soft hair that trailed just below his belly button. It didn't help that his skin was also flushed and glistening with sweat like he’d already been…

Hiccup licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed around the lump in his throat.  “H..how?  I didn’t know you…Are you….?  I mean…um…”  _Thor_ …strike him now…

Jack lowered his finger, eyes still wide, but then he actually chuckled, his head thrown back so that his entire body arched languidly.  “Are you real?  I didn’t just fantasize you into being, did I?” 

Hiccup’s face flamed.  “Um…I don’t…what?”  

Jack grinned at him then, the light from the chandelier above catching in his eyes so that Hiccup could see how blown his pupils were. 

Heat bloomed low in Hiccup’s gut.  Jack was…it was like he’d been gift-wrapped straight out of one of his wet dreams.  Except he’d never had the forethought to dress his fantasy version in nothing but flowing, ice-blue silk.  So yep.  It was official.  He needed a better imagination. Clearly, his was deficient. 

Jack chuckled again, but it sounded breathless this time, his voice unexpectedly soft as he stared back at him.  “I can’t even believe it.” 

Hiccup silently agreed with him, dazed. He had to pinch himself in the thigh.  He winced at the pain just as Jack unfolded from his sitting position and climbed off of the mattress in a manner that suggested he was incredibly loose-limbed and relaxed.  Ironically, this only served to make Hiccup more tense.  Just the act of standing rearranged the shape of the thin cloth falling down the planes of Jack’s body so that everything was revealed.  _Everything_.  There was a very noticeable bulge poking out between...Hiccup forced himself to look up at his eyes and not at his generous...um… Jack stopped in front of him, his face only inches away.  _Odin._    

Amusement flickered across Jack’s eyes and played at the corner of his lips.  “You’re a lot more articulate in class.”

“You’re not usually…um…” Hiccup’s face flamed even more.  Yeah…it was probably best that he just give up on speaking altogether.

Jack chuckled again.  “You have no idea…” he stepped forward until the entire length of his body was lined up against Hiccup’s, and Hiccup sucked in a breath.  He could feel Jack’s very definite hard-on pressing against his inner thigh and lower stomach.  Jack seemed unconcerned, and he leaned in so that his lips were right next to Hiccup’s ear.  “How relieved I am right now. Seriously."

Hiccup shuddered.  He had no idea Jack would…that he would be here, doing this.  It was confusing and completely arousing in equal measure.  His nerves were still there but for different reasons.  Now he was afraid that he’d do something stupid.  Clearly, Jack was experienced if he was doing this.  He didn’t know how he felt about that.  But it was sort of hard to think too much about it when the heat of Jack’s body was searing along the length of his. Jack definitely knew what to say. And he already looked like he’d…with his sweat glistened skin, blown out pupils, and bed-head.  _Gods…_

“Tell me what you want,” Jack whispered.

Hiccup shuddered again, and his breath came to a stuttering halt as Jack took the liberty of nosing along the length of his throat from his ear down to the collar of his shirt.  “Um…”

“I can tell you what I want,” Jack offered, and Hiccup could feel his smile pressed against his neck. 

Hiccup grunted.  He hoped it sounded like a question. Or a general assent.  He wasn’t quite sure.  He gripped Jack’s upper arms helplessly, and Jack chuckled, rolling his hips a bit and earning a choked off gasp from Hiccup.  Hiccup didn’t even try to speak.  It was hard enough thinking when Jack mouthed like that along the side of his throat, barely touching the skin with his lips and tongue, but trailing a path of fire just the same. 

Jack’s hot breath fanned out across his ear.  “I want you to fuck me.”

Hiccup stiffened, and his trousers tightened uncomfortably.  “Oh…”

Jack rolled his hips again so that their very mutual arousal was perfectly aligned.  “Please.”

“I…”  Hiccup gasped.  All of his thoughts were migrating south so it was even harder to think clearly, but it was important that he…  “I haven’t…”

“That’s okay,” Jack panted against his ear.  “I’m ready.”

Hiccup wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but he wasn’t opposed when Jack illustrated his point by retreating just enough to let the silk robe slip open and down his shoulders.  Hiccup’s brain nearly short-circuited as the cloth slid to the floor, revealing that, yes, Jack was completely naked under there, and Jack was currently stepping back into his arms, body pliant against his as he nuzzled his neck with his nose and lips. 

One of Jack’s hands caressed the skin down Hiccup’s right arm until his fingers wrapped around Hiccup’s wrist and guided it behind him.  “I really, really need you to…”  Jack pressed Hiccup’s hand until his fingers were pressing against something that was incredibly wet and…

Hiccup gasped in shock and so did Jack, but apparently for a different reason because the tips of Hiccup’s fore and middle fingers had entered him easily in a shallow intrusion that was hot and slick and loose as if Jack had already…Hiccup groaned.  Jack must have prepared himself.  He knew that was something.  Of course, he knew the mechanics of it, but to feel it like this, this was...  It was overwhelming, but he wanted to know how that would feel around his own…and clearly Jack wanted it, too, but…  “Are…are you sure?”

“Yes…” Jack breathed and bucked up against him once more, letting Hiccup’s fingers slip out a bit just enough to catch on his rim.  Jack hissed.

“Okay…okay…” Hiccup panted, his fingers shaking both where they gripped Jack’s forearm and where they slipped inside of him once again, sliding back into that slick, velvet heat with barely any resistance.  Even Jack’s thighs were slick with lube.  Hiccup’s hand was slippery with it.  And he thought that should be disgusting but it really, very much wasn’t.  _Gods_. 

Jack tugged at the bottom of his tunic insistently.  And Hiccup came back to himself enough to slide his fingers out of him and raise his arms so that Jack could remove his shirt.  He was blinded for a moment by the cloth and he almost didn’t get the tunic all of the way off because Jack latched onto his chest with his mouth as soon as it was revealed, his tongue swiping across one of Hiccup’s pink nipples until it was pebbled and sensitive.  Hiccup hissed and flung his tunic to the ground at their feet. He buried his hands in Jack’s hair as Jack peppered kisses and bites across his chest.  Hiccup looked down to realize that Jack was actually playing connect the dots with his freckles.  It should have been ridiculous, but Hiccup couldn’t help finding it endearing.  He had no idea how sensitive he was to that sort of attention until now, but he couldn’t help arching his back and releasing choked whimpers with every swipe of Jack’s tongue or nick of his teeth across his bare skin. 

Jack pulled away with a soft pop, his lips slightly swollen as he looked up at him. He pressed his palm against Hiccup’s crotch, kneading the length of his hard-on where it was straining and clearly visible through the khaki cloth.  And he grinned when he ran his thumb purposefully along the underside from base to head.  “I can’t wait.”

“Thor almighty…” Hiccup gasped, his cock swelling so much in the confines of his trousers that it actually hurt.

“Nope.  Just Jack,” Jack quipped with a crooked smile and he hooked his fingers into Hiccup’s belt loops, tugging him back toward the bed. 

"Ha ha," Hiccup uttered dryly, but he stumbled after him, fixated by the bare length of Jack’s pale skin as the boy fell back against the silk sheets, his cock bouncing, pink and swollen against his belly.

Jack licked his lips, apparently unashamed of his nudity and Hiccup’s lingering gaze, and glanced up at Hiccup’s crotch.  He looked a mixture of punch-drunk and hungry, his skin rose-colored and slick with sweat. His legs opened wider, as if unconsciously, his inner thighs glistening with what must have been lube.

Hiccup pressed the heel of his palm against his own crotch, irrationally worried that he might come from the sight alone. 

Jack raised a brow, his voice rough and breathless.  “Are you going to unwrap that for me or do you want me to do it?  I know it looks like Christmas in here but…”

Jack trailed off on a grin and Hiccup snorted nervously. He fumbled to undo his fly, his numb and sweaty fingers a hindrance to his goal, but he growled at himself in frustration and was eventually triumphant, shoving his trousers down to his ankles and kicking them off like they were on fire. 

Jack sat up to tug at Hiccup’s too-tight black briefs.  Hiccup helped pull them down the rest of the way until they were falling down to his feet too.  He tried not to fidget or cover his aching cock as it bobbed out into the open, but it was a near thing in the face of Jack’s wide-eyed stare.  “You’re so big.”

“Sorry…” Hiccup uttered, flooded with embarrassment. 

“No, man.”  Jack shook his head vehemently, his cheeks flushed and his expression even hungrier than before.  “You’re perfect.”

“Oh,” Hiccup muttered, feeling awkward but pleased.  It wasn’t every day that someone he'd crushed on for such a long time complimented his…uh…attributes.

“Come here.” Jack beckoned eagerly with a wave of his hand.

Hiccup stepped forward uncertainly, his nerves staging a resurgence, but Jack wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tugged him down with him until Hiccup was crouched over him on the bed, his arms bracketing Jack’s head and his knees digging into the mattress between Jack’s parted thighs.

Jack ran a hand along Hiccup’s arm and stared up at him with something like wonder.  “You know, I’ve actually fantasized about this.  That’s why I’d asked…earlier…”  He chuckled and his face got even redder.  “I don’t even know your name.”

“Hiccup,” Hiccup whispered, and his face heated too.  This felt surreal.  Jack had fantasized about him?  He didn’t even think Jack had been aware he existed. 

“Hiccup?”

“I know…it’s…” Hiccup grimaced with the familiar ping of embarrassment.  “My parents had a strange sense of humor.”

“I like it.” Jack smiled. 

Hiccup eyed him, but Jack looked genuine, his eyes crinkled at the edges, so he smiled tentatively back. 

Jack slid a hand over his shoulder until it was resting at the nape of Hiccup’s neck and Hiccup could feel his thumb caressing circles into his skin.  When Jack tugged him forward, Hiccup let him, still surprised when their lips touched in a soft kiss that felt more intimate than the heat they had just shared only moments before.  Jack pulled away with a soft pop and his tongue darted out to lick his own swollen lips after only a moment of contact, but Hiccup gave in to the impulse and settled down until he was licking into Jack’s mouth.  At least this was something he could do, something he had experience with.  He mentally thanked Astrid for the year of practice. He liked the way his mouth fit against Jack's, the way his chapped lips clung to Jack's fuller ones. Jack moaned against his lips as they got more sensitive and slick, and bucked his hips up so that Hiccup could feel exactly how appreciative he was, too.

Hiccup groaned and settled down between Jack’s open thighs, dipping his lower back.  His breath hitched when he felt Jack’s naked, swollen cock slide along his own for the first time.  He had to break the kiss and pant into the silence at the revelation of their sweaty, naked bodies slipping against each other. Jack's breathing was just as labored, his breath brushing hotly across Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup twitched his hips again and Jack moaned.  “Yes…yes…God, Hiccup…”

Hiccup buried his face at the crook of Jack’s shoulder, panting against his skin at the slick-slide friction between them as he lowered his pelvis down into a roll.  It was oddly perfect in that the sensation was too much and not enough all at once. Just a low burn that slowly built over itself.  Jack was hot and pliant beneath him, mewling and gasping with each brush of friction, his fingers alternately rubbing the flushed skin at Hiccup’s hips or digging in just hard enough that Hiccup was sure there would probably be bruises later.

“I want you to…”  Jack shifted to lift his legs and Hiccup moved back just enough at his insistence so that Jack could wrap his legs over his shoulders.

Hiccup kissed Jack right over his breastbone and nodded, taking the hint even as he shook with nerves.  This was definitely a moment when watching porn had come in handy.  And Astrid had always told him he was more intuitive than most.  He decided to trust his gut.  He sat up until he was on his haunches, letting Jack slide back to the mattress until his ankles were lifted and the long line of his pale skin was splayed out before him.  Jack watched him, waiting, and already looking completely wrecked. His pale skin was now splotchy and sweat-sheened, his mouth swollen and parted around hitched breaths, while his cock was pink and dripping precome onto his belly.  Hiccup sucked in a breath and ran his hands along Jack’s outer thighs nervously.  He could see the base of Jack’s cock leading to his balls, then his perineum and slick, pink hole.  It was the first time Hiccup had a clear view of where the tips of his fingers had been buried only moments ago and his mouth went dry at how shameless Jack was.  He pressed a thumb to the rim this time, and Jack gasped and writhed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  So Hiccup did it again, brushing the pad of his thumb along the entire puckered rim experimentally.

“God…please, Hiccup,” Jack whined.  “Enough teasing.”

Hiccup bit his lip and slowly pushed two fingers in at once.  Gods.  It was still so slick and hot.  And Jack’s muscles relaxed and clenched around the intrusion perfectly, especially when Hiccup curled his fingers, trying to find that spot he knew should feel best.  Jack shuddered and gasped, his skin breaking out in a new sheen of sweat. 

“Oh yeah...C’mon,” Jack pressed, insistent. 

“It’s alright,” Hiccup murmured soothingly, as if he was taming a wild beast.  He pressed a third finger inside and Jack whined, but he was open to him, and even Hiccup, who had no experience with this, could tell that Jack probably didn’t need any more stretching or prodding. 

Although that knowledge didn’t prepare him for Jack sitting up and pushing his palms against his chest until their positions were reversed. 

“Oof!” Hiccup fell back against the mattress, both shocked and aroused as Jack straddled him.

“Too slow,” Jack breathed, and he promptly gripped the base of Hiccup’s cock and sat down on it. 

“Oh!”  Hiccup grunted as he was enveloped in tight, wet, heat.  He could do nothing but scrabble for purchase at Jack’s slippery thighs as Jack rolled his hips and proceeded to ride him with absolutely no hesitation.

“Oh my god…” Jack moaned, echoing Hiccup’s sentiments out loud as his swollen cock bobbed with every downward roll of his hips, deepening their connection until Hiccup was buried almost to the hilt.  Jack's entire chest was flushed now, his mouth open on a silent ‘o’ as he gasped for air. 

Hiccup could feel sweat break out across his own heated skin as his brain came back online just enough to control his own involuntarily thrusts upward with every jolt of pleasure that raced up his spine. 

As for Jack, he was on cloud nine. Hiccup was perfect.  To be fair, he hadn’t known he could even take something this big until twenty minutes ago, but now he couldn’t imagine anything better.  Hiccup was looking up at him dazedly, like he couldn’t quite believe he was there either, his freckled face flushed and his lips parted around a silent moan like every roll of his hips was a revelation. All the while, his calloused fingers were gentle where they gripped Jack’s thighs.

Jack leaned down and kissed him then, and Hiccup opened up to him without any hesitation, immediately pliant to the intrusion of his tongue and teeth.  He tasted like rum and coke and something that must’ve been particular to him.  Jack loved it, the way their mouths fit together and the way their breath hitched and mingled with every roll of Jack’s hips downward. Jack's cock even twitched once or twice when Hiccup's tongue slid along his, but he could also feel that it wasn’t enough.  He knew he needed more. Something to scratch that itch that had bloomed deep inside of him.

Heat was already coiling pleasantly in Hiccup’s gut, building and building to something until Jack pulled away and disconnected them without warning. 

“What?”  Hiccup gasped, bewildered.

But Jack just turned around, on his hands and knees, and peered back at him, his eyes glazed with want.  “Like this.”

 _Oh._ Hiccup scrambled up onto his haunches and sat up, eager to align himself enough to press back into that tight heat, his wet cock chilled in the open air. But then he spread Jack's cheeks and had to pause. His curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't get the new idea out of his head. Once he had an idea, it was almost impossible to let it go. He just wanted to...he wondered if...He leaned down until he was centimeters away from Jack's hole and poked his tongue out experimentally. 

"What're you...oh my _god_!" Jack jerked, obviously shocked, as Hiccup licked a wet stripe straight across his sensitive hole from bottom to top. 

Hiccup hummed involuntarily. Jack tasted like vanilla. He was guessing it was the lube, and he was thankful for it even as it dripped down his chin. It made it easier for him to gin up the courage to tongue Jack deeper, pressing past his swollen rim and licking him open as far as he could go.

Jack choked a gasp and then he was cursing into the pillows, but his hips were making little aborted thrusts back toward Hiccup's mouth and he was pleading under his breath like he couldn't get enough. "Holy crap...oh god...oh god...hah... _hah_!"

All Jack could feel was Hiccup's hot tongue pressing past his rim. The shallow pressure shouldn't have been anything particularly remarkable but the fact that it was Hiccup licking into him, laving at his hole like it was some sort of delicacy, was so ridiculously hot that he couldn't stop trembling with need, heat blooming in his belly and swelling his sensitive cock even further. It was shocking how shameless Hiccup had turned out to be. He was eating him out with abandon like he liked nothing more than tasting him there and fucking into him with his mouth. It should have been gross but it was intimate and incredibly arousing instead. Each press of Hiccup's tongue along his sensitive rim, even the lightest touch, sent jolts of electricity straight from his hole to his gut. It had the odd effect of feeling simultaneously too stimulating and not enough. And being suspended in that gap between was both frustrating and more pleasurable than he could handle. He moaned for want of a better way to release the tension building inside of him. His body was teetering on the edge, hot and needy. Almost there but not quite enough to push him over. All he could do was tremble and moan, hoping that Hiccup eventually gave him what he needed for release.

Hiccup tongued him deeper and deeper until Jack was a writhing mess, his hole completely loose and wet with the lube and Hiccup's saliva. Hiccup groaned. He didn't think he'd been this hard in this life. Gods. The sounds Jack was making...

Hiccup pulled away before he could lose it completely and repositioned himself as quickly as he could, trembling with ill-suppressed desire and licking his lips where the taste of Jack still lingered.

Jack whimpered at the loss, but Hiccup knew what he needed like it was something written into his DNA. So he gripped his slim hips and reentered his dripping hole in one swift motion.

Jack choked on a sob. "Oh god... _Hiccup_...oh.... _ohhh_!" 

Hiccup groaned pitifully as they reconnected, aching and painfully hard inside of him. Even with all the preparation, Jack was still so tight. It was a little awkward at this angle, but Jack was practically incoherent now and Hiccup tried to adjust until he had just the right angle that made Jack's punched out noises that much louder.  He pulled out and watched, fixated, as the head of his cock disappeared back inside of Jack's velvet heat, sliding in until he was buried to the hilt.  Each time he pulled back out to the tip, the length of him was now wet and glistening again with the lubricant that coated Jack’s thighs. Hiccup groaned and thrust back in again and again, the burn of it building inexorably in his gut. He bent forward with a muffled grunt against Jack’s shoulder blade, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the sweaty skin there without thought. His brain felt like mush as every sensation went south to the point where they connected. All he could feel was Jack's tight heat consuming him until it burned and burned, coiling and coiling.

"Please," Jack begged. His voice was broken now around hitched breath, completely wrecked as he keened. "Shit...faster...harder...please!"

Hiccup hurried to oblige, his hips jerking frantically as he panted harshly over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Jack's sighs of, "Yes....yesss..."

Jack arched his back and muttered encouragements.  “Yes, please, like that…god…please…”

Hiccup used what mental faculties he had left to pay attention to which angle Jack seemed to like best, until he could replicate it.  By about five deep thrusts in, Jack was clenching around Hiccup with muscles that shuddered, making little punched-out, choked-off noises every time Hiccup hit the right spot.  So he made sure to hit at the same angle each time, struggling to last as long as he could for him.

For his part, Jack could barely think straight.  Every time Hiccup hitched his hips, he actually managed to hit that spot just right, sending a zing of electricity straight from his prostate to his weeping cock and back again. Hiccup knew exactly what to do. He filled him up so well, stretching him with a sweet burn that alit every nerve.  He couldn’t even believe it.  How much he needed this.  How much he wanted this from Hiccup in particular.  How skilled Hiccup was. And he found himself trembling for it, begging for it.  He should probably be ashamed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.  He was stretched out on Hiccup's cock and he just wanted…he was so close…he just needed…

Hiccup could feel the heat coil even further in his stomach, his balls tightening until they ached, and he knew he couldn’t hold on anymore.  “Jack…I’m going to…”

“Yes… _yes_ …”

With one final jerk of his hips, Hiccup reached around and gripped the base of Jack’s cock, pumping him to the tip with barely any finesse.  It didn’t matter.

Jack cried out and stiffened, shuddering beneath him and clamping down around him until he painted the satin sheets and Hiccup’s fist with long strings of his come. 

Hiccup tumbled after him, jerking his hips one last time as white bloomed behind his eye lids and he released what felt like everything he had into him.

After a long moment of what was probably the most earth shattering orgasm of his life, Hiccup shuddered and pulled out, over-sensitive and spent.  Jack collapsed back onto the mattress, on his stomach, and Hiccup followed him, breathing heavily and falling so that he was on his side, his legs still tangled with Jack’s.  His entire body felt completely boneless like warm jell-o, which probably wasn’t the most appetizing image he could think up, but his brain wasn’t exactly in top form right now. 

They panted beside each other in the subsequent silence and Hiccup hesitated for just a moment before he threw all caution to the wind and caressed the length of Jack’s sweat-cooled back, absently following the bumps and dips of his spine.  

Jack turned his head eventually, until he was facing him, but still lying on his stomach.  Hiccup stopped moving his hand and rested it on his lower back, a note of apprehension waking up at the back of his bleary mind.  Jack smiled, though, and he looked utterly relaxed.  “That has got to be…the _best_ sex I’ve ever had.”

Hiccup could feel his face burning again.  He couldn’t tell if Jack was telling the truth.  It had definitely been the best sex he’d ever had, but surely Jack had had better with more experienced partners.  He cocked a wry smile.  “It’s certainly up there for me.”

Jack chuckled.  “I’m jealous of your previous partners, man.”

“Very funny,” Hiccup rolled his eyes.  Jack had to be joking.  “I’m sure it’s pretty obvious you were my first.”

Jack stiffened and stared at him, all amusement from his expression erased.  “Wait…what?”

Hiccup shrugged, but he felt wary now.  “I _thought_ it was obvious anyway.”

“No.”  Jack shook his head.  “Are you serious?”

“Um…” Hiccup glanced away self-consciously.  “Yes?”

“You mean…with guys?” Jack prodded, his eyes wide. 

Hiccup rolled over onto his back and let out a long breath, frowning up at the ceiling, which…wow, there were a lot of dead bugs in the lights.  Perfect.

Jack propped himself up on one elbow, appearing alarmed.  “With anyone?”

Hiccup only glanced at him shiftily.

“Oh no,” Jack muttered and sat up.  “Dude…I’m _so_ sorry…I didn’t know that and…I was just…it was that damn dildo!”

“What?” Hiccup questioned, oscillating between dread to complete befuddlement within the span of a few seconds. 

Jack just gestured toward one of the bedside tables and Hiccup stared.  There, lying on the shiny white surface, was the largest blue dildo he had ever seen.  “That is…”

“I know, right?” Jack agreed.  “It’s a monster but I actually _enjoyed_ it.”

Hiccup snorted much against his better judgment even as he imagined Jack using that to…yeah, there were worse images.  He was pretty sure he’d be even more turned on if he wasn’t already struggling under a haze of post-coital bliss.   

“Don’t laugh,” Jack admonished, but his lips were twitching upward too.  “I had no idea.”

“It’s always good to learn something new, I guess.”  Hiccup smiled wryly, and he couldn’t help chuckling again.  And here he’d thought Jack had always been experienced with…well, Hiccup definitely didn’t have any complaints.

“Seriously, Hiccup.  I am sorry, though,” Jack murmured, and he looked really sincere with his knit brows and downturned mouth. 

“Why?” Hiccup sat up too, starting to feel awkward in the face of Jack’s discomfort.  “I um…really enjoyed it.  I mean… I wasn’t expecting to, so…unless…did you not…?”

“No, I definitely did, but…” Jack shook his head, and chuckled.  “Damn.  This is so messed up.”

Hiccup frowned, alarmed.  Jack looked defeated, his head buried in his hands.  Hiccup didn’t even know what to say, so he just watched and waited, helpless. He was very aware now of how naked and sticky they were, so he searched for something they could clean themselves up with until he found a box of tissues on the other bedside table.  He rolled over and snatched it, then handed a couple to Jack.   

Jack uncovered his face and glanced at him, rueful as he took the offering.  “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Hiccup replied carefully.  He felt a little like a cad now.  It didn’t sound like Jack had fully enjoyed this and maybe it wasn’t right for Hiccup to have taken part in it.  He probably should’ve slowed it down somehow, maybe talked to Jack a bit more instead of attacking him like some sort of sex-crazed virgin.    

Jack nodded but it didn’t look like he believed it, which only served to fan Hiccup’s unease.  But then again, Jack was the one working here…at a brothel.

“I didn’t know you…um…” Hiccup glanced around the room, unsure how to continue or if he should.

Jack tensed.  “I don’t.  I mean…I haven’t.  This was my first time.”

“Oh…” Hiccup uttered, a mix of shocked, relieved and horrified.  It was a weird feeling. “I’m sorry…I thought…”

“No, it’s fine.” Jack shook his head again.  “Up until you walked through that door, I’d just thought I’d have to have sex with some sort of elephant-man, so when it turned out to be you…well, that was a huge relief, and that’s probably why I jumped on you like that, sorry.” Hiccup shook his head and incredulously mouthed _elephant-man_ under his breath, but Jack ignored it.  “But also…”  He smiled but it looked sour.  “Somehow, I thought that if you and I had ever done this, it would be under different circumstances.”

Hiccup quirked a small smile, something warm blooming in his chest at the idea that Jack had thought about this happening between them at all.  “Me too, if um…I’m being honest. But…this wasn’t bad.  Not for me, at least.  My friends bought me a room here without my knowledge because they thought they were helping, but really, I wasn’t going to do anything until I saw that it was you.  And you um…you know…I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time.” He blushed.

Jack smiled, but it fell away quickly.  “I don’t think I can do this.”

Hiccup frowned with a sick feeling.  It felt like a ball of lead dropped into his stomach.

“I don’t mean you!” Jack clarified hurriedly.  “I mean…I could do you…oh God…um…lemme just backtrack here.”  He shook his head, and Hiccup quirked a smile.  Jack grimaced.  “I meant that I don’t want to work here anymore.  I was lucky that you were my first…client, but I don’t think I could have actually done this with a complete stranger.”

“You don’t have to,” Hiccup responded, feeling a little sick at the implications of Jack’s predicament.  He knew he was financial aid at school and he had a sister to support.  He hadn’t realized it had gotten this bad, but he knew he could help now, if Jack wanted it.  “You’re a good person, Jack.  Whatever circumstances brought you here, you have friends who are willing to help.  I um…can help too.  If you need it.”  Jack stared at him, and Hiccup floundered.  “I mean, I don’t expect anything in return, if that’s what you’re…this would be a no-strings attached arrangement.  I don’t want you to think that I – “

Jack leaned over and kissed him, silencing him pretty effectively.  When Jack pulled away, he was smiling, a fond look in his eyes.  “Don’t worry, man.  I know how you meant it.  You’re a good guy.  And a pretty great kisser.” 

Jack winked and Hiccup blushed, which didn’t actually make any sense after everything they’d just done.  He should be immune to blushing at this point.  “Um…thanks.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, though.”  Jack murmured and he sounded vulnerable again.  “If that’s alright.”

Hiccup felt a surge of protectiveness and something else.  Maybe this wouldn’t lead to anything, but for the first time tonight, at least when his head was clear, he didn’t feel like his friends’ gift had been a total waste.  “Of course.  There might be an opening at the shop, actually.  I can ask Gobber…he’s the guy who owns the machine shop in town.  Um…I don’t know if you’ve been there.”

“Yeah, man.  Gobber has fixed my car.”  Jack beamed at him.  “Thanks for the offer.  I don’t really know how to fix engines, though.”

“We can think of something for you to do,” Hiccup insisted.  “I’ve been telling Gobber we should get someone to man the desk and take calls.  Does that sound like…?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled softly, and he looked to be mulling it over. “That would be great.  Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Hiccup smiled back and he was pretty sure it was dopey and lopsided, but he didn’t have the will to suppress it like he’d been doing all year.

Jack chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss him again, this time long and slow like it meant something.  “C’mon, let’s get out of here. And continue this somewhere else.”

Hiccup hadn’t thought he could blush so much in so many minutes, but he was mistaken.  He had a feeling this was about to become a normal occurrence.  He probably wouldn’t hear the end of it from Astrid and his so-called friends, but he figured that was a small price to pay.  They could deal with this.  At least now they couldn’t harass him about not getting laid.

When they left the room, Jack took the giant blue sex toy with him and Hiccup didn’t have the heart to stop him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
